Pokemon Black and White
by Lolita Mae
Summary: The story of Pokemon Black and White in Novelization. Following the Journey of Pandora and her best friends. A story of friendship between Pokemon and people, Pokemon Liberation put into action by team Plasma, and even a romance between Pandora and Lord N. So my friends jump into the world of Pokemon. (Rated T for violence and Death)
1. The pokemon

"I am sooooo sorry I'm late."  
Juniper had delivered the pokemon mere minutes before. Mom had placed the blue package, a bright green bow tied about it. It was truly Surreal, as if I was still sleeping as I sat before the box hugging the magenta pillow off my bed close to my chest. The box contained the three pokemon that were being gifted to me and my child hood friends. I will admit that the temptation to open the legendary box without Bianca had been very great.  
But we were all here at last and it was silent, very silent as we all watched the box that Cheren had placed before me. The moment had come, but I was scared, this would change my life forever, did I want to change. I was only fifteen was I ready to leave home? What about my future that I planned what about my want to be an illustrator? Would that all disappear, what if I didn't end up wanting to go, if Juniper asked me to do something and I failed? Cheren and Bianca were waiting. They said I could make my choice first, but I found myself unable to open the box. They were both looking at me, the usual sharp determination my face, gone. I was suddenly lost, a look of fear on my face. I shook it off. I must be strong, I said to myself, and then I pulled the ribbon, and it fell to the floor and lifted the blue lid of the box.  
It was like opening Pandora's box, true to my name. I didn't know what to expect, and I was scarred to open it but my curiosity had gotten the better of me. Inside upon a blue blanket sat three pokeballs. And on each was a sticker, one a flame, one a drop of water, and the last a green leaf. Bianca leaned in and Cheren sat down next to me on the spot in which I had planted myself on the floor. Silence proceeded, each of these pokeballs would belong to one of us, one would be in my hand with in a matter of seconds. I sucked in my breath, as I prepared to take my choice. Cheren's breath was heavy on my hair and Bianca shook with excitement her fists clenched.  
Now which did I want, I had focused so much on how it would change my life I hadn't wondered which one would change my life. Bianca licked her lips her eyes sparkling. It was tense, the pressure seemed to push down on my like a hundred pound weight. I then reached into the box and took the pokeball with the green sticker, the symbol of the grass pokemon I had chosen. Bianca let out a cry of delight as I placed the small red ball onto the pillow in my lap, which I had ceased hugging. I was hardly aware as Bianca made her choice, choosing the water type and shoving the fire in Cheren's face. This pokeball, and the pokemon stored inside was mine.  
I did not notice when Bianca spoke to me. I was to absorbed int the red and white ball. She finally resorted to shaking me. "Hey hey." I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked up at her in alarm. She laughed. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights. Did you hear what I said?" I shook my head, my brown curls bouncing around my shoulders. "I wanted to known if we could have a battle, right here right now." I began to answer but Cheren interrupted.  
"Won't you mess up the room if you do it in here."  
"Nonsense, we'll be careful." She smiled. Jumping to her feet, she brushed down her cream colored skirt. And bounded to the opposite side of the room. "Here it goes!" She pressed the button of her pokeball, and it enlarged three times it original size. She then turned to me and Cheren. "Watch this." Holding the pokeball before her she pressed the button yet again, it opened and a glowing red light came from the ball forming into the shape of the water pokemon she had chosen, Oshawott. It was blue with a white head, and dark blue ears, tail and feet. A cream colored shell, something like a pendant was pinned to its chest, and it had funny little whiskers. It was cute and I looked down at my own pokeball. Cheren helped me to my feet.  
I had seen the trainers on TV throw their pokeball to make it open, and it opened faster than pressing a button twice. I decided I would try this and to my relief it worked the pokeball bouncing back at me. The pokemon had come out in the same way as Bianca's. I froze, this pokemon, was mine. It was green, except for a yellow stripe over his eye that went to his neck and then up into a yellow color, and also a cream belly and chin. It's eyes were brown and carried a smug, Cheren said latter very much like my own face. It's tale formed a green maple leaf, and it swung it up and down as it awaited my orders. I smiled, a moment later, after fully observing my pokemon. Bianca waited expectantly.  
"Snivy, use tackle." I whispered. It obeyed my order without delay tackling the Oshawott to the magenta carpet. Bianca followed with a pound and Oshawott and Snivy ran all around the room, dodging the three of us. They jumped up and down on my bed, Oshawott never able to hit Snivy till they had messed up the carpet and the trashcan filled with my sketches. The battle continued, although if I told you all the moves we used, Oshawott and Snivy only knew two respectively, my narrative would grow quite boring, although if I had time to describe every item they misplaced or upset in the room, including a glass of water and my PC it would end up being very long. But I will tell you the winner of the battle, which was I.  
A battle between Cheren and I followed, he had received a Tepig a tiny orange and black pig, with a springy tail that looked as if it had an orange berry on the end. The outcome of our battle was the same with me conquering him, and I'm sure that the room could not get any messier. Cheren was not happy about being beaten especially by a girl, but over all he took it better than some people in the future I would talk to. After the battles we left my room to inform Mrs. Juniper of our decisions.


	2. Juniper's Request

My mother smiled cheerfully, from her seat in front of the TV, as we came down the steps that led to the upper floor. Cheren being the most sensible of the three of us came down the steps, a grave look on his face and made a beeline for my mother. "Ma'am, please if we may ask your forgiveness for the mess my cohorts created upstairs."

She smiled will slight uneasiness. "Yes, I could hear your Pokemon's cries clear down here. TO think such little things could make such a great mess." She stood up from her seat laughing, but not her usual cheerful laugh but a sad one, that was hollow sounding. Obviously she had been told about what Juniper was planning. "Ms. Juniper is waiting for you, don't keep her waiting." Her face was sullen and she looked down at the floor. "I'll take care of the mess.

The thing that struck me suddenly was that my mother was always strict about cleanliness, she said she would clean the room, she wasn't expecting me to come back to take care of the mess. She expected that I was leaving somewhere today and was going to be coming back for a long time. She turned her gaze up to our faces again, and smiled sadly. "You three run along now." Cheren began to protest about her cleaning the room but she waved him off and he and Bianca left me alone.

"Mama."

"Everything's fine dear you follow your friends, Juniper said to send you over once you had chosen your pokemon, also I'm sure you want to thank her." She smiled at the ground. I nodded, gathering my hair up into a high ponytail, that fell around my shoulder. I turned away from my mother and she clutched the back of the chair for support. I slipped into my boots, the black ones with the pink laces. Then pulling my ponytail through my pink and white hat, I waved to my mom. "Goodbye Pandora," she said as the door closed and stared at the closed door.

She had forgotten to close the kitchen window at the front of the house, and I could hear her sobs from where I stood on the front steps. I hung my head clenching my fists. I had always been a strong girl, when I was young I had blacked Cheren's eye when he kissed me because someone dared that he wouldn't, and I always liked climbing trees and beating my mom at cooking, and I hadn't cried when Papa left for Sinnoh...Poor mom she would be all alone.

I looked up to see Bianca disappear into her house undoubtedly to show her mother and father her new pokemon. That silly girl she knew as well as I that her father would not approve I ran down the steps and across the grass, and scaled the fence that separated out houses, completely bypassing the road. I quickly but quietly slipped in through the front door. Bianca's mother noticed me from where she stood in the kitchen and smiled weakly, but Bianca's father was two angry to notice.

He was fuming. "No, no, a thousand times no!" Bianca had her back to me and he stood in front of her.

"I just thought that I was old enough and I really want to go with Cheren and Pandora, and I'll have my pokemon with me!" She cried in protest, I could not see her face but she was probably close to tears, I could tell by her voice. She covered her face with her hands.

"What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokémon?" He yelled, I could see his face, and I pitied Bianca. Bianca let out a cry and turned on her heal and running as fast as she could despite the dress hardly noticing as she brushed past me and left. Everything fell silent except for the harsh breathing of Her father, her mother gave me a nervous look and her father finally noticing me he looked angry, and stared coldly at me. On the opposite side of the room I found myself pressed against the wall looking like a cornered animal. The man stiffened. "What do you want?"

"Uh I was just leaving!" I cried dashing towards the door handle so fast that I slipped on the carpet and knocked my teeth against the latch. I recoiled reaching up to feel my teeth and lip which I am sure was bleeding, flung the doors wide and darted like a bullet closing the door slightly harder than I should have as I left. If only I could switch places with Bianca, then I wouldn't have to go, I wouldn't be even allowed to. But shouldn't Juniper have consulted with her parents before hand, no matter, Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me, and I had no time to ponder these things, all though I dragged my feet on the short walk from Bianca's house to the Laboratory.

I stopped a few feet from the laboratory, straitened my back and looked up at it. Cheren and Bianca stood before the building watching me quietly. After a few minutes Cheren came to me, wrapping his arm around me, and leading me to the Lab, feeling that I needed the extra push to get there. My soul seemed to cry out, 'No don't take me any farther' but I made no sound. We stopped in front of the building, being the only male in our group of three, held the door wide for us and I followed Bianca into the building to await my fate.

The lab was large filled with chemistry sets computers and a couple of strange devices I had not seen before, a Patrat followed a scientist around, and another scientist studied the wing of a Pidove. Professor juniper stood with our back to us, collecting things on her desk against the back wall. She turned at out approach and I felt myself trapped, between Cheren, Bianca, the door and her Smiling face. "Thank you for coming my friends, as you know I am Professor Juniper."

"Professor we know your name." Cheren said cocking his head to one side.

"Yes yes, but it is a formal occasion so I will tell you. Now as I was saying I am Professor Juniper a pokemon professor. I have called you hear to ask of you a favor." Bianca and Cheren nodded, and I am not sure what I did although I was aware of a confused irritated look from Cheren. "Here I have three Pokedex's." Cheren pushed his glasses up his noes and Bianca let out a sigh of amazement. "As you know, Cheren. These devices store the data of the pokemon you capture." She sighed looking at the three pokedex's in her hand, one orange one blue and one black. "I want to ask if you would go on a journey across the Unova region and collect Data on all the pokemon that live there. Will you except my request."

Hardly a second passed before Cheren and Bianca piped up cheerfully that they would gladly do it. But it seemed like hours as Juniper turned to look at me after she had smiled and Cheren and Bianca and handed them the dreaded devices. "What about you Pandora?" The cheerful expectancy of her face, her rosy cheeks and the delicate smile, her light brown hair piled up in a big bun on the top of her head.

I looked down at the ground and my face darkened. I couldn't bare to even look at her as I told her my answer "No." I turned half away so I wouldn't see the disappointment that came across her face. Cheren's began to yell at me although I payed no head and Bianca let out a gasp of astonishment. Juniper motioned Cheren to be silent and he complied. I spun on my heal and started quickly for the door without looking back. But something made me stop, perchance I had slipped my hand in the pocket of my jean shorts as I started away and had touched the pokeball which I had stashed there. I stopped not realizing what it was at first and pulled it out.

The red and white ball fit perfectly in my hand when I enlarged it. And I felt the tears begin to run over my eyes lids. This pokemon was given to me so I could fulfill this request instead of refuse it. The tears bubbled over and the water began to run down my cheeks and off my chin. Everything was silent the scientists had ceased their studies and were watching me, and I could feel the three pairs of eyes behind me. I held the pokemon to my breast and bent my head closing my eyes. "I am sorry, although it interferes with my planned future." My voice shook as I felt that talent I had gained for drawing manga, and the books I would illustrate someday, the manga I would publish slip away and the pokedex take its place. "But I will do it, even..."

Juniper placed her hand upon my shoulder coaxing me to turn my hea and look at her. She smiled tears in her own eyes. "Pandora. I know that it is not what you have planned for your life, but," She swallowed hard. "I am truly grateful that you have excepted, and it touches me to already see the bond that has come between you and your Pokemon. I assure you that this journey won't take up your entire life, and someday you can make your dreams come true." She smiled, her mouth in a bright grin and her eyes closed. She turned so the three of us could each see her profile but turned her face to Bianca and Cheren, I thank you greatly and hopefully will see often. She gifted us a small gift of pokeballs before we left ans sent us on our way.


End file.
